The Five Elemental Sacrifices
The Five Elemental Sacrifices is a collective ritual of sacrifices of Rapture Family Member Esther Dracos in Bioshock 2. The ritual is carried out by Delta under Ester's instructions in the Mid Persephone area of Rapture Sian's Source. The sacrifices comprise of five intact humans who stood against Sofia Family and her evil cult the Rapture Family. Delta is forced to carry out killing the individuals as Ester is given control over Delta's life-source by Sofia. The means of the Five Elementals Sacrifice ritual follows after a book written by long dead Rapture Cultist Miranda Dracos, Ester's mother. There are five altars where each of the victims must be left. Victims #Ingrid Chauncey - Earth: Rapture Geologist who ran Chauncey Geometrics in Fort Frolic. Her Geophysist Avanna Morie was murdered by Rapture Family Cultists Simon and Daniel Wales. #Phillip Boyens - Water: Rapture Hydrologist who lived in Neptune's Bounty and supervised over Fontaine Fisheries. His wife Amanda Boynes was murdered by Rapture Family cultists Simon and Daniel Wales. #Travis Nox- Pyrologist from Man's Flame in Mid Persephone. Was convinced by Sofia Lamb that his partner Jacob Gidian was stealing his ideas and exploiting them around Fort Frolic. Ultimately Travis went insane after setting Jacob on fire and killing him. Travis became hooked on ADAM and the Pyrokinesis Plasmid which made him ultimately into a Nitro Splicer. #Charles Brentworth: Rapture Meteorologist who worked personally for Rapture founder Andrew Ryan. Became a Houdini Splicer after becoming addicted to the Telekinesis Plasmid and accidentally killed his partner Gordon Hersh in an experiment. Charles has a Meteorology Lab in Mid-Persephone. #Cassandra Gillies- Electricity: Physiologist of Rapture from Fort Frolic who was married to Andrew Ryan's personal Physiologist James Gillies. Sofia Lamb set up James to make it look it look he was having an affair with Ryan's mistress Diane McClintock. Cassandra can be found in Sian's Source in the boiler room fooling with the electrical box and talking to herself. She seems to have gone insane from killing her own husband and believes Delta to be a Big Daddy she had seen when her and her husband James first came to Rapture. Cassandra is the last victim. Locations of The Sacrifices *Sander's Sandpit - A strange sand filled cylindar room trap set up by Sander Cohen which contains two of his victims. Ingrid seems to have fallen into the trap. She at first greets Delta gracefully believing he will rescue her. Upon them escaping however she states she knows he has been sent to kill her for Esther Dracos. *Wentley's Water-Park: Phillip can be found in the water-park hiding in a water vat. He proceeds to flood the place upon Delta entering in a bid to escape. *The Gauntlet: Fiery, blade-spinning tunnel set up by Sander Cohen containing some of his artwork. Travis can be found in here graffiting the walls. He attacks and states he plans to make Delta a sacrifice of his own. *Magical Tricks Emporium: Charles can be found here admiring the inventory. He is then pursued to the boiler room beneath the store where he turns the air pipes upon Delta. *The Room Of The Source - The Central Chamber beneath Sian's Source where Cassandra can be found muttering to herself. Category:BioShock 2